Fight The Bad Feeling
by Kiyora Yamazaki
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, apa bisa hubungan mereka kembali lagi setelah terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka? Untuk OFF/ First SasuSaku/ Mind to RnR?


Halo minna-san

Saya persembahkan fict ini untuk OFF. Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan. ^^

Selamat Membaca …

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

This story is mine ^^

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Romace

Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC sangat, typo, alur cepat, gaje

Kiyora Yamazaki

Sasuke POV

Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sudah satu tahun ini menjadi kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintanya setulus hatiku. Sosoknya mengingatkanku dengan sosok ibuku. Cantik, ramah, jenius, dan sesuatu hal yang membuatku terpesona, yaitu mata emeraldnya yang indah dan rambut soft pinknya. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil ke arahku dengan wajah gembira. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyumku.

End of Sasuke POV ( Back to normal )

"Sasuke-kun, ohayou. Oh ya, nanti saudara sepupuku datang. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat wajahnya." kata Sakura menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh ya? Aku juga ikut senang mendengarnya. Err… Sakura, aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu. Nanti malam aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan denganmu. Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke sambil malu-malu.

"Hahaha… Baiklah. Wajahmu memerah tuh, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura sambil cekikikan melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah.

"Itu semua 'kan karena kamu," kata Sasuke masih malu-malu. "Nanti aku tunggu di Neverland Café pukul 7 malam,ya?" lanjutnya.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha tepat waktu." jawab Sakura lalu berjalan beriringan disamping Sasuke menuju kelas mereka.

-Skip Time-

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin kamarnya. Dengan baju terusan berwarna pink polos dipadu dengan cardigan yang senada dengan bajunya. Rambut soft pink sepunggungnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan hiasan jepit mawar kecil dan memakai high heels setinggi 5 cm. Terlihat cantik dan simpel. Sakura melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul 18.30, ia langsung mengambil tas kecilnya dan berangkat menuju Neverland Café diantar oleh sopirnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang asyik bermain game di kamar bersama kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya agak bingung dengan sikap adiknya yang tumben tidak pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ada acara kencan dengan Sakura? Sekarang 'kan malam minggu." tanya Itachi pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik bermain game. Sasuke terlonjat kaget, lalu ia melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 18. 50.

"Waa… Baka aniki. Kenapa tidak mengingatkanku dari tadi?" kata Sasuke langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan berganti baju. Setelah 15 menit bersiap-siap, Sasuke langsung tancap gas ke Neverland Café. Penampilannya terlihat cool. Dengan baju kaos putih dipadu dengan jaket hitam juga celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets putih.

-Neverland Café-

Sakura terlihat sudah bosan karena Sasuke tak kunjung datang. Dia melihat jam dinding yang ada di café itu, pukul 19.15. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sakura?" kata orang itu sambil memandang Sakura. Sakura pun kaget dengan orang yang ada didepannya.

"Gaa… Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura. Gaara tersenyum lalu duduk di depan kursi yang ada di depan Sakura.

"Aku hanya mampir saja kesini. Kau sendiri?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Tetapi dia lama sekali. Huuft…" jawab Sakura sambil menghela napas berat.

Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir café itu, dan mencari Sakura di dalam. Ketika Sasuke di dalam, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah café. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura bersama laki-laki berambut merah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Gaara yang tampak tertawa bersama. Dan ketika Gaara mencubit kedua pipi Sakura. Lalu Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Gaara dan memukulnya hingga terjatuh. Gaara tampak terkejut namun ia tak kembali melawan Sasuke. Sakura terlihat shock, lalu tangannya ditarik Sasuke ke halaman belakang café itu.

"Sasuke-kun, lepaskan. Kau kenapa memukul Gaara?" tanya Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Sasuke. Namun itu membuat tangannya sakit. Akhirnya Sakura hanya pasrah dibawa Sasuke. Sesampainya di halaman belakang Neverland Café, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa? Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku seperti ini?" kata Sasuke dengan nada marah. Sakura terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu aku dan Gaara berpacaran dibelakangmu? Bukan itu, kau salah paham Sasuke-kun! Aku dan Gaa-," ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Sasuke menyangkalnya.

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Padahal aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Tapi balasannya kau malah berselingkuh dibelakangku. Apa maumu sebenarnya?" kata Sasuke dengan nada marah dan membentak. Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam membatu. Sakura langsung menangis di tempat itu juga. Tak lama setelah itu, Gaara menghampiri Sakura yang masih menangis. Wajahnya nampak membengkak akiba tpukulan dari Sasuke tadi dan menenangkan Sakura.

"Gaara, kau baik-baik saja? Maaf ya?" ujar Sakura dengan suara yang bergetar. Terdengar sedikit isakan dari mulutnya. Lalu Gaara memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah, Sakura. Apa Sasuke tadi membentakmu? Maaf kalau aku menjadi sumber dari masalahmu dengan Sasuke." kata Gaara sambil mengelus rambut Sakura lembut.

"I-iya. Besok a-aku hiks akan menjelaskan hiks semuanya pada Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura masih menangis sesunggukan.

"Aku akan membantumu, Sakura. Tenang saja. Kau jangan menangis lagi, ya?" tanya Gaara menenangkan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk. Lalu Gaara mengantar Sakura pulang. Diperjalanan Sakura hanya diam dan terlihat sangat lesu.

"Sudah sampai," kata Gaara sambil menoleh ke Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak mendengar perkataan Gaara. "Emm Sakura, kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit?" lanjut Gaara khawatir. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tak apa, Gaara. Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang. Mata ashita." jawab Sakura lalu turun dari mobil Gaara dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Besoknya disekolah, Sakura tampak tak semangat mengikuti pelajaran. Dia masih teringat dengan Sasuke yang salah paham padanya.

"Haruno? Mengapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Kakashi. Yang ditanya malah melamun sambil menghadap ke jendela. "Haruno?" kata Kakashi lagi dengan nada keras.

"Ah ya sensei?" tanya Sakura gelagapan. Kakashi menghela napas berat. Mungkin anak didiknya ini kelelahan. Terlihat dari muka Sakura yang terlihat pucat.

"Kau kenapa melamun? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali." tanya Kakashi lalu berjalan menuju bangku Sakura.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, hanya kurang tidur saja. Sensei tidak perlu khawatir." jawab Sakura menjelaskan. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menoleh padanya. Tapi Kakashi tidak percaya, ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura.

"Panas sekali. Kau ini sakit, tapi kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Kakashi cemas. "Lebih baik kau ke UKS. Mungkin kau bisa beristirahat disana." ujar Kakashi sambil berjalan ke depan kelas. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat di UKS. Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan meminta ijin pada Kakashi. Sasuke nampak sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Sakura berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolahnya, badannya sedikit terhuyung, pandangannya juga kurang jelas. 'Aduh, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?' tanya Sakura membatin. Sakura memegangi kepalanya, akhirnya tubuh ambruk, padahal belum sampai di UKS, tapi Sakura sudah pingsan di koridor sekolah itu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui Sakura pingsan, sampai bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berdering. Sasuke keluar kelasnya dengan perasaan gelisah, ia ingin melihat keadaan Sakura di UKS, namun keinginannya itu ia tepis. 'Kenapa juga aku memikirkan dia? Pasti sekarang Sakura sudah pulang, diantar oleh pacar barunya itu. Dasar!" batin Sasuke sambil menggertak. Saat Sasuke berjalan menuju koridor UKS, ia melihat Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten panik. Beberapa siswa juga mengelilingi sosok pink yang sedang terjatuh. Tunggu, pink? Dengan rasa penasaran Sasuke berlari ke arah segerombolan siswa itu, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"SAKURA! Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menepuk pipi Sakura. Namun, Sakura tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil sport merah Sasuke. Saat tiba di rumah Sakura, Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada ibu Sakura. Lalu Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Ibu Sakura datang ke kamar Sakura membawa baskom berisi air es dan lap kecil untuk mengompres Sakura. Sasuke berpamitan kepada ibu Sakura. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil sport merahnya.

"Huft… Aku jadi merasa bersalah kepada Sakura. Eh, tapi 'kan dia sudah membohongiku. Bodo ah!" kata Sasuke lalu tancap gas ke rumahnya. Besoknya, Sakura kembali berangkat ke sekolah. Ia masih teringat sebelum ia pingsan, sepertinya ia belum sampai di UKS dan intinya kenapa ia bisa sampai rumah. Sakura menanyakan kepada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kaa-san, kemarin siapa yang mengantarku pulang saat aku pingsan?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ibunya menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Pacarmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak ingat, ya? Apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ibu Sakura. Sakura terkejut bukan main. Tapi dirinya tidak ingin melibatkan ibunya, Sakura mengangguk.

"Hubunganku baik-baik saja kok. Kaa-san tak perlu khawatir." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Disekolah, Sakura sedang mengikuti pelajaran, begitu pula teman-temannya. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. 'Rasanya aku sangat tidak ingin mengikuti pelajaran sekarang. Masih terpikirkan tentang hal kemarin, Sasuke salah paham. Bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf padanya? Setiap bertemu saja selalu acuh padaku, melirik pun kenapa kemarin dia yang mengantarku pulang? Haahh… membingungkan sekali' batin Sakura lalu menghela napas berat. Ketika jam istirahat, ia tidak ikut makan ke kantin bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia menangis sampai sesunggukan di kelas sendirian. Sakura menangis dan tak ada satu orang pun mengetahuinya. Ketika jam pulang, sahabat-sahabatnya, Ino, Tenten, Hinata datang untuk menghiburnya. Ino mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan ke mall pada saat pulang sekolah nanti. Sakura tidak menolak, ia juga butuh refreshing.

Gaara masih teringat kejadian semalam, saat Sasuke memukulnya dan saat Sasuke membentak Sakura. Dan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertemu Sasuke dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura. Gaara pergi ke sebuah mini mart dekat rumahnya, dan ia melihat mobil Sasuke juga terparkir di depan mini mart itu. Ternyata dugaannya benar, Gaara melihat Sasuke sedang membayar di kasir. Gaara langsung menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, bisa bicara sebentar? Ini penting, soal Sakura." kata Gaara. Sasuke menoleh ke sampingnya, dan mengacuhkan Gaara. Setelah itu, Sasuke keluar dari mini mart itu. Sebelum Sasuke masuk mobil, Gaara terus memaksanya untuk berbicara. Akhirnya Sasuke menurut juga. Gaara dan Sasuke berjalan menuju taman yang tidak jauh dari mini mart itu.

"Kau tahu betapa hancur hati Sakura dengan perlakuanmu yang kemarin? Kau itu salah paham. Kau pasti mengira aku dan Sakura berpacaran 'kan?" tanya Gaara masih sedikit mengontrol emosinya.

"Seharusnya dia tahu juga perasaanku. Aku tahu kalian berpacaran di belakangku." kata Sasuke melipat tangannya. Gaara hanya menghela napas berat, tangannya mengepal, dan giginya menggertak. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Lalu Gaara memukul Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

BUAAGH …

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan baka?" kata Sasuke marah lalu beranjak. Gaara sedikit membuka bibirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Sakura. Aku dan Sakura hanya saudara sepupu! Kau itu salah paham!" jawab Gaara dengan emosi. Sasuke terkejut dengan pengakuan Gaara tadi.

"A-apa? Kau sedang tidak bercanda 'kan? Kau jujur 'kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menarik kerah baju Gaara. Gaara langsung menepisnya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku saudara sepupunya dari Suna. Apakah Sakura pernah bercerita tentang saudara sepupunya yang ada di Suna? Itu aku dan kedua kakakku!" ujar Gaara.

"Dia hanya bilang kalau mempunyai saudara sepupu di Suna, dan akan pulang ke Konoha sekarang." jawab Sasuke.

"Makanya kau jangan suka berpikir negatif! Sekarang kau menyesal seperti ini! Dan juga kau sudah menyakiti perasaan Sakura! " ujar Gaara.

"Hmm... Gomennasai. Bisa bercerita tentang Sakura waktu tinggal di Suna?" kata Sasuke lalu mengajak Gaara untuk duduk di bangku taman.

"Sakura itu satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Dia itu cerewet, kalau sedang ngambek wajahnya lucu sekali. Kalau aku mencubit kedua pipinya, dia selalu ngambek. Namun akhirnya dia tertawa juga. Waktu dia bermain denganku, dia memanggilku panda. Yah, aku juga tak mau kalah. Aku memanggilnya cherry saja," jawab Gaara. Sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Hahh… Tapi kemarin ketika kau membentak dan meninggalkannya, aku tidak pernah melihat dia yang begitu sedih. Ketika diperjalanan pulang wajahnya nampak lesu. Terus ketika aku tanya keadaannya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis." lanjut Gaara sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Lalu Gaara beranjak dan pergi.

"Kalau kau masih mencintai Sakura, minta maaf padanya dan tolong jangan sakiti dia lagi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan segan-segan." kata Gaara mengingatkan dan pergi dari taman itu. Sasuke berpikir kembali, apakah Sakura mau memaafkannya? Apakah hubungan mereka kembali harmonis? Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura. Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, Sasuke mengetuk pintu depan rumah Sakura. Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Sakura?" kata Sasuke. Namun yang membukakan pintu bukan Sakura, tapi ibunya.

"Maaf Sasuke, tapi Sakura sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun dan ia juga sudah tidur." kata Ibu Sakura.

"Oh, ya sudah. Saya permisi tante." jawab Sasuke sedikit kecewa.

Esoknya, Sakura sekolah diantar oleh sopirnya. Dan ketika berjalan menuju kelas, ia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura terus menunduk tak berani menatap Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Nanti malam jam 7 di Neverland Café. Jangan terlambat." kata Sasuke dan sedikit melonggarkan cengkramannya pada Sakura lalu melesat pergi ke kelasnya. Sakura masih diam mencerna perkataan Sasuke yang tadi. 'Apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke,ya?' batin Sakura.

Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke Neverland Café. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Sasuke sudah menunggunya.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang sedang menyeruput jus tomatnya.

"Hn? Sakura?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura. "Ayo, duduk." lanjutnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Emm… Soal kau dan Gaara, itu aku salah paham. Kemarin aku bertemu dengannya, dia menjelaskan semuanya. Sifatnya dewasa sekali. Maaf Sakura." ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak marah kok. Lain kali jangan begitu lagi ya?" kata Sakura lalu tersenyum manis. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong nanti ada fireworks event disini. Kau mau disini sampai tengah malam? Mau ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura memohon pada kekasihnya untuk melihat kembang api dalam acara malam tahun baru tengah malam nanti.

"Ya. Tapi jangan lewat dari jam 1. Aku tidak mau kau kecapaian." jawab Sasuke. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 23.30 malam, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Sasuke permisi ke toilet, padahal acara akan dimulai 30 menit lagi. Sakura menunggu dengan sabar. Sakura melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 23.55. Sebentar lagi pesta kembang api akan dimulai, namun Sasuke tidak kembali.

"Sasuke-kun kemana sih? Padahal acaranya tinggal 5 menit lagi." Sakura mengeluh dan memutuskan untuk ke taman belakang Neverland Café. Di taman belakang itulah akan diadakan fireworks event.

"Sakura! Maaf aku lama, aku ada keperluan setelah dari toilet tadi." kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Sasuke-kun! Untung saja belum terlambat." Sakura berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat kekasihnya begitu senang malam ini.

"Semuanya sebentar lagi, acara akan dimulai. Kita hitung mundur dari 5!" kata seseorang pemilik café itu.

5

4

3

2

1

DUAARR …

"Sasuke-kun, ba-mmph!" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika bibir Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Sakura memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Sasuke. Beberapa orang melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berciuman di bawah indahnya ledakan kembang api, justru membuat suasana menjadi tambah ramai. Beberapa orang bersorak-sorak dan ada juga yang mengucapkan 'Happy New Year' kepada orang-orang yang ada disana. Sasuke perlahan-lahan melepaskan ciumannya pada Sakura, dan memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. 'Yang barusan itu, Sasuke menciumku 'kan? batin Sakura masih tak percaya Sasuke menciumnya.

"Happy New Year, honey. Wish your dream come true." bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura.

"Yeah. Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun." balas Sakura lalu mencium pipi Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka berjalan-jalan di taman dekat Neverland Café. Mereka duduk di kursi taman, dan Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Sebuah kalung liontin yang berisi foto mereka berdua dan sebuah inisial bertuliskan SS yang berarti Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura, terima ini. Sebagai tanda cintaku padamu dan ini juga hadiah tahun baru. Jangan sampai hilang,ya?" kata Sasuke sambil memakaikan kalung liontin itu di leher putih nan mulus Sakura.

"Aku akan menjaga kalung ini, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou Gozaimasu." jawab Sakura lalu melihat kalung liontin yang melingkar di lehernya. Wajahnya nampak sangat bahagia. Namun, ketika melihat foto yang ada didalam liontin itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Sakura's POV

Sasuke sudah memberikan aku kalung seindah ini. Sedangkan aku, sama sekali tidak memberikan apapun padanya. Aku harus bagaimana, ya? Hmm, atau mungkin itu saja ya? Tapi … Ahh, sudahlah daripada tidak.

"Sasuke-kun?" Aku melihat Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Namun, Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Apa kau tidur?" kataku lagi. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya. "Sasuke-kun!" kataku sedikit keras.

"Hn? Ada apa?" katanya sambil sedkit membuka matanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku pun menarik kerah bajunya dan mencium bibirnya. Aku memejamkan mataku, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Sasuke memejamkan matanya atau tidak. Aku terlalu takut memandang tatapan matanya saat ini. Gugup. Yah, mungkin itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Namun, aku rasa Sasuke terkejut. Aku pun melepaskan ciumanku padanya.

"Sa-Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba sih?" tanya Sasuke sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Ma-maaf. Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bawa apapun untukmu. Ya sudah, aku beri saja daripada tidak." jawabku sambil blushing tak karuan. Sasuke memegang daguku dan mempersempit jarak diantara kami.

"Kalau mau kasih, kasih yang benar, dong." kata Sasuke lalu perlahan Sasuke mencium bibirku lembut. Aku dan Sasuke menikmatinya. Dan kami berdua melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Sasuke-kun, apa tidak apa-apa kita dalam sehari berciuman tiga kali?" tanyaku cemas. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengelus rambut Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, asalkan tidak lewat batas. Tapi kalau mau lebih dari ini, boleh kok." sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sasuke-kun pervert! Kita belum waktunya untuk itu, Sasuke-kun." Kataku sambil blushing.

"Wajahmu memerah tuh. Wah, pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, ya?" goda Sasuke sambil mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Ahh… Tidak kok. Mana mungkin!" jawabku tidak mau kalah. Aku beranjak dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dadaku.

"Ayolah, jangan ngambek gitu, dong. Pulang yuk!" ajak Sasuke dan dia menggendong tubuhku dengan bridal style. Aku pun meronta-ronta.

"Waaa… Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku!" kataku masih meronta-ronta dan Sasuke menurukan tubuhku di depan mobil sport merahnya. Dan Sasuke mengantarkan aku sampai depan rumahku.

End of Sakura's POV (Back to normal)

"Sakura, sudah sampai. Ayo, turun!" kata Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sakura yang sedang teridur.

"Enggh… Sudah sampai? Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-kun." Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya, Uchiha Mansion.

"Waah, ada yang baru baikan nih. Senangnya." kata Gaara yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Gaara, kau belum pulang? Err terima kasih soal Sasuke itu, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Suna. Oh soal Sasuke? Yaah, dia sedikit keras kepala. Tapi syukur kalian sudah berbaikan. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Happy New Year ya!" jawab Gaara sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Cepat sekali kau pulang! Eh? Happy new year juga." balas Sakura. Pandangan Gaara beralih ke kalung liontin di leher Sakura.

"Ini Sasuke yang kasih ya? Cocok buatmu kok." tanya Gaara memegang liontin itu.

"Iya, Sasuke yang kasih. Tadi waktu di taman dekat Neverland Café, dia memberiku ini sekaligus hadiah tahun baru." jawab Sakura menjelaskan. Gaara pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Terus kau memberikan apa untuknya?" tanya Gaara yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"I-Itu… Kiss." Jawab Sakura malu-malu. Gaara terkejut namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Adikku sudah besar ya? Hahahaha …" goda Gaara yang sontak membuat Sakura blushing.

"Gaara! Jangan buat aku malu. " kata Sakura. Gaara hanya tertawa lalu ijin pamit kepada ibu dan Sakura. Lalu Sakura masuk ke kamarnya. Dikamarnya, Sakura terlihat asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dia mencari sebuah lagu favoritnya dengan Sasuke, Michael Jackson ft Akon – Hold My Hand. Sakura sangat menikmati lagu itu, begitu simpel namun maknanya sangat bagus.

"Cause I been there before and you've been there before, but together we can be alright," Sakura menyanyi sambil sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia menikmati lagu itu. "Cause when it dark and when it gets cold we hold each other 'till we see the sunlight." lanjutnya. Karena Sakura belum mengantuk, ia membuka laptopnya dan membuka akun Yahoo! Messenger. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia baru saja sampai di rumahnya. Sasuke teringat Sakura kembali, lalu ia membuka akun Yahoo! Messengernya.

Haruno Sakura is now online

Uchiha Sasuke is now online

Haruno Sakura : Sasuke-kun, belum tidur?

Uchiha Sasuke : Eh? Sakura? Aku belum mengantuk. Kau sendiri?

Haruno Sakura : Aku juga belum ngantuk. Kau sedang apa? :)

Uchiha Sasuke : Aku baru saja sampai rumah. Kau?

Haruno Sakura : Aku mendengar lagu favorit kita, Sasuke-kun. ;)

Uchiha Sasuke : Oh, ya sudah. Ini sudah jam setengah 2 pagi, tidur!

Haruno Sakura : Hahaha… iya-iya. Kau juga tidur ya?

Uchiha Sasuke : Okay, Uchiha Sakura. :)

Haruno Sakura : *blush* kenapa pakai Uchiha?

Uchiha Sasuke : Iseng aja. Ya sudah off dulu ya. Bye …

Haruno Sakura : Bye, Sasuke-kun.

Haruno Sakura is now offline

Uchiha Sasuke is now offline

Sasuke mulai merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur king sizenya yang empuk begitu pula Sakura. Sakura membayangkan hal-hal romantis pada saat malam pergantian tahun tadi, dan mereka akhirnya tidur terlelap.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

Hueeee? Maaf, kalau masih jelek. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ini first Oneshoot n SasuSaku saya.

Di fict ini, ada beberapa penjelasan yang mungkin saya akan jelaskan, Neverland itu rumahnya Michael Jackson yang pernah ditempati dulu. Saya memilih nama itu, saya bingung mau pake nama apa buat cafenya. Disini ada sedikit scene yang saya ambil dari sebuah komik, tapi saya tidak copy semuanya, saya banyak merubah alurnya. Hehehe …

Makasi bagi yang sudah baca fict gaje ini.

Boleh minta review ? ^_^


End file.
